Lone Star Nation
The single largest power group in the Texas Wasteland, the Lone Star Nation is based in the ruins of Dallas, Texas, and has holdings as far north as Oklahoma City and as far south as Abeline. History The Lone Star Nation was formed by surviving members of the Texas Senate and House of Representatives under the leadership of the former governor, Governor Hank Tree, Sr. For decades it existed as a small group proclaiming itself to be the rightful authority in the state - despite the fact that the members were holed up in a bunker. The situation changed when the survivors of the 112th Cavalry Regiment contacted the Lone Star Nation, offering its military support. The Lone Star Nation gladly welcomed them into the fold and set about reclaiming the state under their banner. Their first target was Dallas. Once they reached what was left of the city, they quickly took over the settlements in the area. Those that resisted were put to the torch, and public examples made of their leaders. Finally, the Lone Star Nation had their capital. By the time Dallas had stabilized, the Lone Star Nation was ruled by Hank Tree Jr., the son of the former governor. Hank Tree Jr. was not content. He was an old man by this time, but before he died, he declared a crusade. Texas belonged to the free and independent people of the Lone Star Nation, and it would be brought under their control. Though he died before he could see it, his son Hank Tree III led the Lone Star Nation on a mission of conquest, expanding as quickly as their growing infrastructure and supply lines would allow. Now, Michael Shepherd, great grandson of Hank Tree Sr., is the President of the Lone Star Nation. Like his great grandfather, he is a conqueror, but unlike his father, he is also a savvy politician. Under his rule, the Lone Star Nation has become stronger, and stands poised to assume mastery over all of Texas. Structure According to the Lone Star Nation, their government is a Republic. In practice, this simply is not so. Although the Lone Star Nation is large by post-War standards, its disparate settlements are not large enough to support a government like the former United States. In truth, the Lone Star Nation is a feudal state. At the top is the President, Michael Shepherd. Under him are the Senators, each of whom owe fealty to him, and each of whom controls a settlement. Under Hank Tree Jr., these Senators began to grow restless, but President Shepherd is a far more able politician, and has given them enough spoils of war to keep them happy. Senators further divide up their territory, which according to the Lone Star Nation includes all land surrounding their settlement, whether that land is occupied or not, and Senators that control the larger territories assign Magistrates as needed to govern subdivisions of their land. Ultimately, there are three classes of people. Citizens maintain some basic rights. Taxes are oppressively high, but they can move throughout the nation as they please. Provincials are not citizens, for one reason or another. The Lone Star Nation often speaks about its beliefs of human rights for all, but the fact is provincials are little more than serfs. What they produce belongs to the citizen that rules them. Then there are the slaves: criminals, debtors, and foreigners that crossed the Lone Star Nation on one level or another. All citizens are allowed to vote for their leadership, but each election can be vetoed by the President, who is appointed for life. President Shepherd is a savvy politician, and those who cannot keep their citizens happy as well as support his agenda may soon find themselves replaced by Executive Order. Territory The Lone Star Nation began in Dallas, but has since expanded greatly. Wave after wave of expansionist aggression has swept the border further and further away from its birthplace. The Lone Star Nation currently divides its territory by border settlements, which include Oklahoma City, Shreveport, Huntsville, Austin, Abilene, Lubbock, and Amarillo. While few Lone Star settlements besides Dallas are of any significant size, the Minuteman military presence has made it much easier to establish and maintain settlements. President Shepherd desperately wants to expand the Lone Star Nation further, but the increased prevalence of mutants to the west has made him cautious, and he fears destabilizing his center of power by moving too many Minutemen to the south and east. Military The Minutemen are the backbone of Lone Star Nation power. The Lone Star Nation declares them the best equipped, the best trained, and the most able-bodied military force in the world, and are more than a match for the raider bands and settlement militias they typically engage. Every Senator maintains a "regiment" of Minutemen, though the actual disposition of forces within a regiment can vary wildly. Dealings with the Holy Friars of the Refinery have also allowed the President to maintain two regiments of motorized Minutemen, capable of reaching anywhere in Lone Star Nation territory within a day. All males in the Lone Star Nation are required to serve four years in the Minutemen upon reaching the adulthood. Not only does this keep their ranks full, but it allows them four years in which to indoctrinate, some would say brainwash, the people into being good citizens. Many choose not to leave the Minutemen after four years, instead serving for at least ten. The reason for this is simple: Ten years of service, plus passing a barrage of background checks and psyche evaluations, guarantees citizenship for humans. Considering the vast gulf between citizens and provincials, this is a powerful incentive. Minutemen are issued a Minuteman uniform, modeled after the clothing of the Texas militia circa 1880, complete with cowboy hat, and are typically equipped with a Texas Rifle. Officers are also issued a .357 Revolver and a Lone Star Nation Saber. Relations The Lone Star Nation is generally despised by its neighbors. The Lone Star Nation's policy of conquering settlements and their propensity for slavery make them unpopular among other groups, and they have been engaged in skirmish fighting with the Brotherhood of Steel and the Order of the Alamo for years. The only remotely amicable relationship the Lone Star Nation maintains is with the Holy Friars of the Refinery. They have a long-term arrangement with the Friars, sending them Minutemen to safeguard the Refinery in exchange for gasoline. Technology The Lone Star Nation has a limited stockpile of pre-War technology, including a few factories in which they manufacture a great deal of the Minutemen's equipment. They also have a small collection of pre-War military vehicles, which are assigned to the motorized Minutemen, with the 112th Cavalry receiving the best pre-War equipment the LSN can obtain. The technology of the civilian-side of the Lone Star Nation is roughly at the level of the late 19th century, though the technology level of civilians increases significantly the closer one gets to Dallas. Economy The LSN economy is very strong, which is a necessity considering the size and aggression of their military forces. They sponsor several state-funded caravans that travel from settlement to settlement on a regular cycle, allowing the people to barter goods with each other even across the Wasteland. To facilitate this further, the Lone Star Nation prints its own currency, Lone Star Notes, which are commonly called Icons due to the historical figures that decorate them, such as Davy Crockett and Sam Huston. The currency is maintained by the Lone Star Bank, which has a branch in each LSN settlement, and is authorized to barter for approved goods based on a price list determined by the government in Dallas. This currency is worthless outside of the LSN, and being caught with this currency may garner trouble from the Lone Star Nation's many enemies. There are few things worse in the mind of a wastelander than a Lone Star spy. Despite their poor reputation, the Lone Star Nation conducts much trade outside of their borders. Besides their deals with the Holy Friars of the Refinery, they trade with many independent settlements throughout Texas, often facilitated through the Rail Nomads. It is convenient to trade with the LSN, which often has more supplies available than other groups, so this trade continues despite the real threat that the next caravan will bring a Minuteman invasion force with it. Category:Fallout: Lone Star